vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day I Tried To Live/Transcript
# SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, PRISON WORLD (Bonnie cooks breakfast. She sits down at the table and marks today the 5th February) Bonnie: (saddened) Happy Birthday, Bonnie. (angrily throws the calendar inside the fireplace) Start credits SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: THE GARAGE (Jeremy is weight lifting. Elena drives her car infront of the garage) Elena: (carries balloons and other birthday supplies) Hey. You want to ugh... give me a hand, please? Jeremy: Little busy here. Elena: Ok. Fine. Then you are on decoration duty. It's Bonnie's birthday. Jeremy: I know what today is. Elena: Then you know how she would have wanted us to spend it. She would have wanted us to celebrate by cooking her favorite foods, watching her favorite movies. Jeremy: So we're throwing a birthday party where the guest of honor never shows up. That's not depressing. Elena: Or we could celebrate you going to art school. Oh, wait. We can't because I found your application in the garbage. Why didn't you tell me that you were thinking about going to art school? Jeremy: I'm not. The only class I'm passing is study hall. They'll never let me in. Jer, Elena: I've seen your portfolio. You're good. Jeremy: Doesn't matter. I'm not leaving without knowing Bonnie's OK or not. (Caroline is walking to another room while talking to her mom) Caroline: Mom, I'm not calling to check up on you, ok? I'm just about to start making Bonnie's birthday cake and want to make sure that your recipe called for 3 eggs instead of 4, right? All right. I'm just a phone call away in case you need any-- bye. Gasps Is it just me, or do her eyes follow you around the room? Hmm. It's definitely you. I haven't seen Miss Cuddles in 12 years. Stefan: Well, that's the bear Bonnie sent back from 1994. I guess she lost the original. Caroline: No. She didn't lose her. I took her. Yeah. When Bonnie and I were little, we got in this huge fight, so to get back at her, I bearnapped Miss Cuddles, and then I didn't want my mom to come home and find out, so then I buried her in the woods. I even left some M&M's to mark the spot where I left her, but something must have eaten them. Stefan: Well, I'm pretty sure that Bonnie is over it by now. Caroline: Miss Cuddles isn't. She's out there all alone like Bonnie. You know what? I'm gonna go find her. Stefan: You're gonna what? Caroline: Yeah. It's Bonnie's birthday. Stefan: Wait, wait. Hold on. Caroline, you've been going through a lot lately. Do you think that maybe you're just a little confused about what you're actually upset about? Caroline Yes, probably, but my mom's dying, and my best friend is stuck in an alternate universe, and her bear is in a hole in the woods, and there's only one of those things that I can do anything about. Stefan: Right. (Stefan and Caroline leaves) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: THE KITCHEN Damon: Happy Birthday, Bon-bon. Elean: Ahh. Damon: Hi. Elena: Ooh. You think we could sneak one before the party? Damon: I think Caroline might fry us in the sun. Elena It's worth the risk. Mm. Damon: Come here. You know, we never talked about the fact that you kissed me. Damon: And you kissed me back? Yeah. I know. That's the whole point of kissing so you don't have to talk about it. Elena: Right. Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm good with that. Damon Yeah? Elena Yeah. We--we're good. Really good. Ha. Damon: Was this the talk? Elena: Pretty much. Damon: Perfect. Kai: Hello? Elena: No. That's impossible because why would he... Damon: He didn't. He's all merged, he's packed, and his on his way to Portland! Kai: Ooh! Forgot how massive this house was. Yum! Cupcakes! Sorry. Am I interrupting something? Damon: What are you doing here? Kai: Funniest thing. I need your help. Elena: Why would we give a letter to Jo? Kai: I haven't been able to find her using a locator spell, and, you know, good on her because under normal circumstances, I'd superjazzed to gouge out her belly button. Elena: Why would we help you, Kai? Kai: Well, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a sociopath. I know. Shocker. I like being a sociopath. You know, I'm not burdened by things like guilt or love. So then this merge happened with my brother Luke, and I won, which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic, but now I can't stop thinking about how Luke died, how Liv's life is ruined. For some horrible reason, I can't shake how badly I feel about it. Elena: You feel bad? Kai: Yes. So when I absorbed Luke's magic, I must have gotten some of his qualities or something like empathy. So I googled how to process emotional pain, and they said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it, you'll be healed. So I started writing, and this water literally started pooling in my eyes. Has that ever happened to you, like--like water just--just oozing out of my eyeballs like I'm some alien creature excreting fluids. Elena: You mean you cried. Kai: Yes! And after that was done, I burned the letter, and the feelings--oop-- were still there. So I really feel strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am for destroying our family, but let's face it, guys, all right? I mean, Elena, you of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things that I've done to see that there's--there's good somewhere in me. You did it with Damon. Damon: Ok. I think we're done here. Come on. Elena: Actually, what if there's something he can do for us in exchange? DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA Matt: So I'm guessing you didn't bring me out here to watch you perv out on some co-ed. Enzo It's not just some co-ed. Meet the real Sarah Salvatore, the hothouse flower Stefan's been keeping secret all these years. Matt: Why do you even care? Enzo: Because Damon thinks he killed Sarah, and instead of absolving him, Stefan's been using Damon's guilt to keep him in check. Not very brotherly now, is it? Matt: So I help you destroy some innocent girl or what? You're gonna kill me? Then go ahead and kill me. Enzo: I don't want to kill you, Matt. I just want you to do a few simple tasks. Matt: Screw you! I'm not gonna be your bitch for the rest of my life. Enzo: (Grabs Matts throat. I don't want to kill you, but I will kill you. Oh. Look at that. Very brave. I admire your tolerance for pain. Does that run in your family? Just wondering if your mother shares your pain threshold. Took a drive down to South Carolina to take a peek at mama Donovan. Quite a dish, that one. him and Matt gasps and coughs Good. Now that that's settled, it's time for you to get to know Sarah Salvatore. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Kai: (examine the ascendant) Sad attempt at iron welding. Elena: I tried to fix it. Kai: I can't bring Bonnie back with this. Elena: I thought you were the all-powerful leader of the Gemini coven now. Kai: I destroyed this so that it couldn't be used again. Damon: Well, can we use that hunk of junk to send a message at least? It is her birthday. Kai: (sligtly saddened) It is? Damon: Yeah. It's really sad. I mean, old Bon-bon-- she's gonna be getting all dressed up for a party no one's even gonna show up to. I mean, I wonder if she even knows that it is her birthday, or do all the days just blend into one vast sea of misery? I wonder. Kai: One of the crown wheels survived. That's a positive. Plus I am megapowerful. Damon: Yeah. What do you want to say? Well, I mean, if Bonnie needs magic to get out, we just need to tell her where to find some. LIVS ROOM Liv: (cries, while holding a white dress) I was gonna wear this for the merge ceremony. It's the dress I would have died in. (throws it in a garbage can) How could Luke do this? Tyler: He didn't do this to you. Kai did, and he's going to finish what he started by killing you and every other Gemini. So grab whatever you need, and let's get out of here, or else Luke would have died for nothing. Liv: Just haul ass out of here like my dad? Live out the rest of my life wondering is today the day that Kai finds me? I should have just done the stupid merge. At least then, Luke and I would still be together. All our lives, we've never been apart. I don't know how to do this. Tyler: I'm so sorry, Liv. Liv: I can't run, Tyler. Kai took my entire life. There's nowhere for me to go. Tyler: Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. Whatever you want to do, I will help you get through it. Liv: Fine. Then I want to kill Kai. (Damon and Elena tries to figure out were Bonnie can get magic from) Elena: Ok. So we know that Jo stored her magic in a hunting knife. Bonnie sent hers over with Miss Cuddles. What receptacle of magic am I not thinking of? Damon: Let me give you a hint. Scorned lover. Elena: Katherine? Damon: Older. Elena: Silas. Damon: Hotter. Elena: I don't know. Silas was definitely hot. Damon: (disgusted) Ugh. Elena: Qetsiyah. Her blood is on Silas' headstone. It's filled with magic. Damon: Yep! So in Bonnieland, that means that an island off Nova Scotia is a big magical battery waiting to be tapped. We just need to remind Bonnie of that. Elena:And what reminded you? Damon:I was gonna plan a trip there, change of scenery, you know. There's only so much you can take of Mystic Falls on repeat. Kai: (relieved) Oh, thank God. You two together is still totally revolting to me. Finally, a familiar feeling. Luke didn't take me over completely. Jeremy: What the hell's he doing here? Kai: (smiles) Hi. THE WOODS Caroline: You know, if you were gonna creepily stalk me, you could have at least brought a shovel. Stefan: Nah. I'm not big on digging. Calluses. Caroline: You bury corpses all the time. Stefan: Yeah, but I don't dig them up. So do you really think that finding a Teddy Bear will make everything right in the world? Caroline: You know what? You are right. This is such a waste of time. I really should be at the dive bar, picking a fight with a stranger in order to feel pain. Stefan: Ooh. Caroline: Look. If you think I'm insane, I get it. I probably am, but nobody is forcing you to be here. Stefan: I should probably stay, keep an eye on you, you know, in case you have a psychotic breakdown. (She smiles) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Jeremy: People don't just change like that. Damon: People usually don't merge with their siblings either. Kai: Uh, for the record, I would have been fine with any of Luke's qualities, you know, the hair, the whole gay thing-- you know, maybe not the height actually. Jeremy: You seriously buy this? Elena: Look. I'm not saying that we have to like him, but if there's a way for us to tell Bonnie how she can get out-- Jeremy: We should trust a guy that changed personalities overnight? Kai: Think of it like Elena in reverse. You know, she was human, pure, dating the good Salvatore. Then she became an undead blood vacuum, stopped caring about right and wrong, and started dating the bad one. Elena: It's not how it happened. Kai: Hmm. I'm sure I missed a detail or two, but I'm just paraphrasing what Damon told me in the prison world. Damon: Speaking of, there's a witch over there we'd like to save, so why don't you get your Gemini jumper cables and fix that thing? Kai: Ok. LIVS ROOM (Liv sits on the floor chanting) Tyler: What are you doing? Liv. Come on. Talk to me. What are you doing? Liv: When Luke and I were kids, we used to play hide-and-seek. We figured out a way to cheat by using a spell to see through each other's eyes. Chanting Damon: Come on, Kai. You done yet? Liv: The bastard's at the Salvatore house. Tyler: Why the hell would he be there? Liv:I have no idea. Of course, Damon would find a reason to work with him. Tyler: Look, Liv. I know how pissed you are right now. I get that probably more than anybody, but-- but what? I'm just supposed to live with it, get through it? Something tells me you didn't just punch a wall after your mom died. Tyler: Liv, stop! Like it or not, Kai is your leader. You kill him, your entire coven dies... you, your dad, Jo...You. Liv: We're dead anyway. He'll kill his way through the coven, our friends, the guy at the drive-through who screws up his order. At least this way, I can take him with me. Wait. Tyler: I told you that if anybody tried to hurt you they'd have to get through me first. Well, guess what. That includes you. liv: Whispering Phesmatos somnumia. I'm sorry, Tyler. shutter clicks DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA Matt: (smiles) I got it. I'm guessing you're not here on a basketball scholarship. Sarah: That's not a regulation trashcan. Matt: Hey. I saw your camera. I'm thinking about buying one. You like it? Sarah: It gets the job done. What kind of photography are you into? Matt: A little bit of everything. Sarah: Ok. Well, it has good color reproduction, nice tonal range. Um, you'll want to shoot raw if you don't want the highlights to get clipped, and...You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Matt: No. No, I don't. Sorry. Sarah:Well, don't feel bad. You went for it. It's not your fault you with the second most common pickup line guys use when they see a girl with a camera. Matt:Oh, yeah? What's the first? Sarah: The offer to pose for some very tasteful nudes. Look. I'm really flattered, and I'm sure you're a nice guy, but... Matt: No. It's ok. I get it. Sarah: Good luck with your photography. Matt: Thanks. Enzo: You truly have an epic lack of game. Matt: I tried, ok? Enzo: Really? Grunting at her would have been more effective. Now I've got to get you back on track. All right. Give me your jacket, your wallet, and your cell phone. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Kai: So I can't send us back physically, but I can probably send a part of us back. Elena: Probably? Kai: You remember that movie "Ghost"? Ok. Well, Bonnie's gonna be Demi Moore because she's the alive one obviously, and, uh, we'll all be a collective Patrick Swayze, the ghost. By the way, how much does that suck about Patrick Swayze? Elena: Will she be able to us or not Kai? Kai: I don't know. I've never done this before. So let's all just take a deep breath, right, close our eyes, and... Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. Damon: What happened to the pool table? Elena: Oh, my God. Jeremy: Bonnie? Bonnie! She can't hear me. Damon: And we can't touch anything either. Nice spell, Kai. Damon on videotape: This place is my own personal hell. Bonnie: (smiles) Drama queen. Damon: Hey. Bonnie on videotape: Reporting to you live from retro world, I'm Bonnie Bennett. Joining us today in the studio is special guest Damon Salvatore! (Tape stops. Pours herself a glass of bourbon) Damon: (shocked) No. Elena: (confused) What? Damon: The bottle of bourbon is the oldest one in the house. We made a pact if we couldn't take being trapped her alone for one more day we'd... We'd kill that entire bottle. Then we'd kill ourselves. Elena: Gasps Wait. Wait. What happened? Why are we back here? Kai: I don't know. Spell must require too much magic. I lost my connection. Damon:Then reconnect. It's not that easy. You see this blood? I'm guessing that's not a good sign. Elena: Bonnie is going to kill herself. Jeremy: Can she do that? Can she die in the prison world? Kai: I couldn't. Of course, it was my own personal solitary confinement. Didn't want me to end my sentence early by killing myself. Ooh! I tried every method in the book. Heh. I drove down to D.C. Because there was this museum that has an actual guillotine. Jeremy We get it. For whoever's not lucky enough to be you, dead means dead. Elena: We have to stop her. We have to give her hope, send her a message somehow. Jeremy: How? She couldn't hear us. Damon: The message is already there in the atlas. I scribbled some notes on Nova Scotia. We just have to get her to see it. Elena: All right, but how do we open an atlas if we can't touch anything? Damon: We need to get Kai to crank up his witchy-woo, don't we, so we can make physical contact. Kai: All while sending the 3 of you back over there? Sure. Yeah. Hey. Why don't I reanimate your dead parents for a tea party while I'm at it? (changing attitude) Sorry. Insensitive. Jeremy: What if you just send me back? Elena: What? No. Kai: That might work. Focus all of my magic on one person. It might be enough of a boost that you could physically interact if I can hold the spell. Damon: And if you cannot? Kai: The magic overwhelms me, and I can't pull Jeremy out. He'll be stuck over there for eternity. Elena: Jer. Jeremy: Don't. Don't say anything. If I can get through to her, we save Bonnie's life. If not... At least I'll be with her when she dies. THE WOODS Stefan: (teasing) Hey. Is that an MMm? Where? Right there. Little to the left, little to the left. Right there, right-- oh, ohh. Sorry. It was just a leaf. Caroline: (angry) Is this funny to you? Stefan: Well, we are in the middle of the woods, searching for a Teddy bear buried in a shallow grave by a 9-year-old version of you. I can't even say that with a straight face, so, yeah, that is funny. Caroline: You're drunk. Give me that. Stefan: No, no, no. You have more ground to cover. Caroline: (annoyed) You're a jerk. Stefan: Jerk, huh? Caroline: Yeah. Stefan: Oh, you sound angry. Caroline: I'm not angry, ok? I'm just annoyed because I am going through a highly emotional situation right now, and you're just sitting there, mocking me. Stefan: Definitely angry. Caroline: I'm not angry, ok? Stefan: Well, you should be. Your mom is dying, your best friend is stuck in some netherworld, and you're sitting here trying to make it all better by finding a stuffed animal? Caroline (pushed him) Shut up! Stefan: That make you feel better? Caroline: No. Stefan: Try again. Caroline: (pushed him again) Screw you! Stefan: That's good. Get it out. Caroline: Oof! (Both groaning) I cannot believe you just did that. Stefan: Well, you started it. Felt good, though, didn't it? Caroline: Maybe a little. Phesmatos tribum... (Kai continues chanting, while he sweats. Elena and Damon both watches him. Elena: I didn't know you and Bonnie had a death pact. Damon: It was my idea. I thought of it after we watched "the bodyguard" for the billionth time. Kai: Phesmatos tribum... Damon: I never thought she'd go through with it. Kai: Invocio caveum... Damon: I can't watch this. (leaves) Kai: Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. Elena follows Damon DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA (Matt sits on a bench at a busstop, freezing) Sarah: Hey, Ansel Adams. Matt: I have no idea who that is. Sarah: Where are you trying to go? Matt: Virginia. Mystic Falls. Sarah: Virginia? This is a campus bus. It has, like, 5 stops. The farthest you're gonna get is the Lenox Hospital. Matt: Great. My buddy bailed on me, and my phone and jacket are in his car. Sarah: This is why I don't visit animal shelters. Come on. I'll show you where you can catch a real bus. Matt: Oh, that'd be great. I'm--I'm freezing out here. Sarah: There's a cafe on the way. We'll get a coffee, and you can warm up. Matt: Too bad my wallet's in my jacket. Sarah: How were you planning on paying for the bus? Matt (smiles) Charm. Sarah: (laughs) Yeah. In that case, I'll buy you a bus ticket to go with that coffee. Matt: Thank you. Sarah: Come on. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: DAMONS BEDROOM Damon: (Grans the oldest bourbon in the house) Our suicide bourbon. Bonnie and I made a pact we'd drink this together. That's what I'm gonna do. (drinks) Mmm. Elena: (takes the drink) To you, Bonnie. (drinks) Oh! So is Kai right about me? By turning into a vampire, I completely changed? Damon: Kai's a psychopath. Don't let him get in your head. Elena: I'm not, but do you ever think about it, like, if I would still be with you if I was human? Damon: Ok. We're doing this. Elena: It's just a question, Damon. Damon: No. Elena: "No" what? Damon:No. I don't think we'd be together if you were still human. You had a choice. You chose Stefan. Human you was on your way home to him. Car went off the bridge, you turned, and suddenly, I was back in the picture. Elena: I'm gonna go check on Jer. (She can't leave the room, revealing that they're trapped by a boundary spell What's going on? SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, PRISON WORLD Jeremy: Ok. 1994. Let's do this. Kai: Where's the stupid map? (Jeremy finds the map and can touch it) Jeremy: It's working. Kai: Hurry up and find Nova Scotia. Jeremy: (flips through the atlas) Nova Scotia. Got it. (He then drops the atlas, since he can't touch it anymore. No! Kai, do something! (Discovers that Kais blouse starts having blood on) Kai? (Jeremy and Kai are then sent back. Liv drives a fire iron through Kai's stomach. Jeremy: No! What are you doing? (Liv uses her magic to throw Jeremy and Kai across the room.) Kai: (laughs) Dang, sis. That was harsh. Liv: (angry) Shut up! (she starts using a pain infliction spell on him Kai: Aah! Agh! Liv: Phesmatos. (Before Liv can do anything, Kai quickly uses his magic to throw a fork into her throat) aah! Kai: (stands up and grabs a bottle) Ha ha. Ha. Ahh. It's all coming back to me, Livvie poo. You know, the charge... (casts the liquid in the bottle out of her) Liv: Stop it, Kai! Kai: (continues) That races through your bones... Liv: (shouts) Stop it! Kai: At the prospect of watching someone burn to death? (throws the glass bottle away and smiles) I really missed that feeling. Grabs a burning candle and walks toward her) Liv: Just kill me, Kai. You already killed my best friend. So just do it. Get it over with. Kai (struggles to kill her) Why can't I do this? I don't care about you. Why can't I kill you? Come on. Kai, do it. Do it. (slaps himself on the head repeatedly) Come onnnnn! Kill her! Liv: Motus! Kai: Ugh! Damon: What the hell is happening? Elena uses her vamp hearing and hears Kai groaning) Liv is trying to kill Kai. Damon: Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy: Send me back. (Kai wheezes) Please Kai: Jeremy, look at me. I'm half-dead. Jeremy: I need to stop Bonnie. Please. Kai: Ok. Ok. Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum, miscero mundio. Bonnie: Cheers to making it this far. playing (starts crying Ok. Think it's time I cut myself off. Agh! (angrily throws the bottle to the floor) Jeremy: Stay here. Caroline Well, I think I got all the catharsis out of this that I'm gonna get. Let's go home. Stefan: All right. Wait a minute. What is that? Caroline: Shut up. Stefan: No, no, no. I'm serious. Is that an ear? Caroline Oh, my God. (digs up miss cuddles Cuddles?! (laughs) Stefan: I'm sure we can clean her up, make her as good as new. Caroline: Yeah. Oh, wait. (The bears head rips off. They both start laughing.) Stefan: Hey. Caroline: I'm sorry. (He pulls her into a hug and she starts crying] Liv: (searches for Kai around the house) Kai! Get out here! (pushes a table on the floor) Damon: She's right below us. Liv: You can't hide from me! Elena What are you doing? Damon: (Kicks the rubble and makes a hole down to the fireplace. Grabs the old bourbon) I said I was saving this for something special. (Drops the bottle down to the fireplace, which causes huge flames. Liv is then thrown backwards. Elena walks towards the door and finds out that the boundary spell is down. Jeremy follows Bonnie who walk inside the garage. She closes the door and starts Damon's car engine. She sits down and coughs. Jeremy: (Tries to touch her, but can't) No! Come on! You don't want to do this. Just turn off the car, Bon. You can't die. Bonnie: (starts recording) It's probably a waste of time even recording anything, but, Damon, Elena, whoever, you find this and you figure out how to work this stupid thing, please tell everyone that I'm sorry. Jeremy: Bonnie. Bonnie: Tell them that I tried. I really tried to make it work. Um... (She cries, causing Jeremy to as welll) You know, I just miss too much. I miss saying hi to strangers... ordering dinner in a restaurant, laughing with my friends... But, um, spending every day here alone with no one to talk to, going weeks without speaking, it's just the loneliness. It's--I can't take it. And I only know one way to turn it off. I'm sorry. (Jeremy touches her arm. Bonnie: Jeremy. I-I hope you're living your life with no regrets. I hope you fight for the life you want, and don't ever give up on yourself and stay strong. Something my grams said. (Coughing) Stay... Strong. coughing, while she struggles to get up. Jeremy: Come on, Bonnie. Get up! Come on. Bonnie: Gonna stay strong. I'm not gonna die in this place! JEREMY: Come on! Get up! (Tries to open the door) Bonnie: (Gasps) Jeremy: Bonnie, get up! (repeatedly tries to open the door. Open! Come on! Bonnie falls to the ground coughing Come on! (finally succeed with opening the door) Elena and Damon rushes into the kitches and finds Jeremy and Kai. Elena: Oh, Jeremy. Jeremy. Hey, Jeremy. Wake up. Damon: Kai, hey! Damn it! (gives Kai his blood) Elena: Jeremy, wake up. Jer, wake up. (He opens his eyes) Oh! Jeremy. Jeremy:I'm ok. Elena: (worried) Bonnie, I-is she... Jeremy: I saw her. Sh-she's gonna be ok. (She smiles and looks at Damon) Elena cleans up the broken glass. Jeremy walkes inside. Elena: I might be able to salvage a piece if you're interested. Jeremy: I don't think Bonnie would want us to let cake go to waste. (She takes up miss cuddles) You know, I get it. I get what she was going through, why she would want to end it, feeling trapped and alone. Every day is the same-- disappointment, misery. You go to sleep and wake up and do it all over again? But she's not the only one that's trapped. Elena: Jeremy, I know what you've been going through. Jeremy: Don't tell me I got to be strong. Elena: Actually, I was gonna say it's ok to move on. Bonnie decided to save herself, and from what you told me, I think she wants you to do the same. Go to art school. We'll all help you. Just...just find the life that you want (smiles) and be happy. Jeremy: What about you? Elena:I'll be fine. I promise. Just get out of here... And don't look back. Liv: (wakes up in her bed and sees Tyler) How did I get back here? Tyler: Well, first, I woke up on the floor. Guess a pillow would have been too much to ask for, and when I figured out where you'd gone, I raced over to the Salvatore house, only to find you unconscious. I convinced Elena to give you some of her blood... And now that I see you're ok, I never want to see you again. Liv: Tyler, wait! Tyler: (angry) You lied to me. Liv: No! I never wanted to hurt you! Tyler: You lied to me! Liv: Please just calm down. Tyler: I'm not gonna calm down. I would have done anything for you, and you chose death over me. So? How was your little coffee date? Heh. You fancy her, don't you? What was the point of this? You were a test. I wanted to see what kind of a person the last remaining Salvatore really is. What kind of person she is? Well, she spurned your comically inept attempts to charm her and yet proved to be a good Samaritan when you needed assistance. On a scale of 1-10, I'd say her purity ranks about...9.5. When I'm through with her, she'll be a one. So what--you're gonna compel her to be bad? I'm not gonna compel her. I want Sarah to know that everything she did was of her own free will. What are you talking about? I'm going to insinuate myself into her life, make her do things she'd never dream of doing until she begs me to make her a vampire. Heh. Stefan thought he could protect her. I'm gonna show him how wrong he is. starts So Jer's applying to art school. Hmm. Might want to compel him a decent portfolio because he ain't that great. Don't be mean. He needs to move on with his life, and... so do I. I'm not sure I'm a fan of that transition. Look. I've... made some huge mistakes in my life. Being with you wasn't one of them, and, yes, I had Alaric compel away my love for you, and, yes, I did love Stefan once. The night I died, Matt was driving me back to him, and yet I found my way back to you. Damon, I somehow always find my way back to you. It doesn't matter if I have memories or not. It doesn't matter if I'm a vampire or not. You're just saying that because you can't change what you are. No, Damon. I don't care what human me would have done because she's not here. I am. And if the past is a place without you and me together, then... Let's stop living in it. Yeah. playing continues Nova Scotia? Damon, you're a genius. squealing Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6